Stay Close, Don't Go
by genuine beautyy
Summary: If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone. Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  Based off of 2x01


**Stay Close, Don't Go**  
><strong>Hanna|Caleb<strong>  
><strong>One &amp; Only <strong>

* * *

><p>Hanna stumbled up the path to her home, endless amount of shopping bags in her hand as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Seeing Ashley Marin sitting at the table in the kitchen with a glass of wine was nothing out of the ordinary. Although, she may be a little pissed for the amount of money Hanna had spent on the shoes she had bought.<p>

"I know what you're thinking," Hanna twirled slightly, shutting the door and setting the bags down before she continued. "But when I tell you how much money I saved you'll be very happy. And I'll share the Maddens with you if I can wear them first."

"Hanna," Ashley's tone sounded a little on edge as she looked at her daughter slowly waltzing into the kitchen.

The daughter sighed with a slight 'giving up' hand motion in the air as well. "Okay, fine. You can have the Maddens and I'll just take the Betsey Johnsons."

As Hanna finally peered into the kitchen, all actions stopped as she stared at the long brown haired boy she had run her fingers through once or twice. It was Caleb, the boy that left without saying goodbye, the boy that used the poor girl. He was sitting on a sitting on a stool against the counter with his head down and his fingers fidgeting.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hi." Caleb's voice was a husky whisper as he lifted his head and looked at Hanna. She could already see some sadness in his brown eyes.

She took a deep breath, let it out and echoed him. "Hi."

Ashley looked between the two teenagers as she knew they had to work out whatever problem was between them. "I'm going to excuse myself," She rose from her set and picked up her wine glass. "and go try on my new shoes." Caleb gave a half hearted look.

Hanna found herself to be forced into talking to Caleb as her mother started exiting the kitchen but not before she stopped and turned to Hanna, "You okay?" She questioned just before she left.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The daughter nodded with a hitch in her breath. Ashley touched her daughter's arm before walking out and grabbing the bags to enter the living room.

The boy rose from the chair. You could sense he was a little nervous. "Do you wanna sit down or...?" Caleb began. Hanna just shook her head and moved to the other side of the kitchen to lean against the counter. Why was Caleb even here? He didn't belong here anymore; he didn't belong with Hanna... Why did he just have to look so cute with his messy long hair and his big brown eyes?

Oh, and a faint smile. Fuck.

"You're not allowed to do that." Hanna shot at him with a head shake.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to look at me like that." Caleb's face only softened more and the smile widen on his lips as Hanna tried her hardest to not look at the bad boy. She sighed, "And you're not allowed to do that either."

And that's when he's face faltered and glanced at the ground. "I didn't leave without saying goodbye."

Hanna's face twisted. "Kay, was I unconscious during that exchange?"

Caleb turned and let out a breath. Hanna was always so stubborn but that was one of the many things he loved about the girl. "I should have told you in person. I just..." His words were quick as he let out yet another breath and crossed his arms. "I had never said the things that I was feeling. And I didn't think that I could say those things without making a complete ass of myself pretty much like I'm doing right now.

There was a short break as he let out an awkward shallow laugh before he continued, "So I wrote you a letter. And in that letter I said I was sorry." Caleb swallowed, dropping his arms to his side. "Most of my life I have felt alone even when I was with people; that is until I met you."

His words pierced her heart. How could someone so rugged, so misunderstood, so fucking—ugh, just say something like that?

"So what happened to this letter?" Hanna asked. She could feel her eyes starting to sting a little.

"I gave it to Mona," Caleb rolled his eyes subtle and looked back at Hanna. "She said she would give it to you."

A sudden realization came over the girl. Caleb had written her a letter but she had never got it. A same pang in her stomach made her feel a little guilty but she didn't back down. "Um, I appreciate that you came back to tell me that but it doesn't change what you did."

He took a step towards her, Hanna straighten up ready to move away from him at a moment's notice. "If you let me," He started, "I-I know I can make it up to you... Because I love you." There was a shaky breath at the end but it was covered by clear sincerity and honesty.

She felt her exterior crumbling at his words. _Stay strong, Hanna. He's just a stupid boy. He used you, but now he's fighting for you. No! Don't forgive him, move on_.

"I'll never be able to forget that you were using me."

"I'm sorry." He said, and you could tell in his eyes that he meant it. The boy really did mean it.

Hanna nodded, licking her lips and shrugged her small shoulders. "I believe you but," She looked towards the door then back at Caleb. "You should probably go."

Caleb look defeated, Hanna had won and he was going to leave. He looked at the floor for a moment then turned around to get his backpack and placed it over his shoulder. His tongue ran along his lips as he kept up his tough exterior but Hanna knew on the inside he was crumbling from her rejection.

"Goodbye Hanna," Caleb stared for a few moments at the beautiful blonde girl. Hanna's stomach turned as she watched him let himself out and soon after tears formed and fell onto her cheeks.

_What did I just do? He's gone, Caleb's fucking gone and he won't ever come back. I sent him away! _Her head was spinning as she stared at the closing door in the distance. Her knight in tattered armour was slipping through her fingers; the boy that honestly loved her was disappearing and perhaps this time for good. He had come all the way to her home to apologize and explain himself and all Hanna did was send him away.

Before her brain could realize anything, Hanna's feet pounded on the floor in a sprint. She snapped open the door and ran down the path to the sidewalk looking in all directions to where Caleb could have gone.

"Caleb!" Her voice called out in a holler just hoping that he hadn't gone too far. She turned on her heel to see nothing around her then she took off in one direction. Her boots clicked against the pavement as she turned corners and kept calling out his name.

Coming across the park and she saw a figure on the swing set. She knew that figure like the back of her hand. Catching her breath, Hanna walked over to the mysterious boy and stood in front of him, grabbing a hold of the metal chain to stop the calm swinging.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked with a twisted face. He must have been obviously confused seeing as how she had just told him to leave and now she was chasing after the boy. "Hanna—"

"Just shut up a listen to me for a minute." She shot at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't fucking stand what you did to me. You lied and used me like some old Barbie doll. I gave you my everything that one night in the tent. I've told you my secrets, I've trusted you like no other and you screw me over." She saw his lips part but raised a hand to stop him. "But not a single day goes by that I wish I was in your arms, that I wish you were still living in my basement and I miss you being there when I woke up in the morning."

More tears started to stream down the girls face. Her emotions were out of control and she didn't want to contain them anymore. Caleb took a step closer to Hanna and using his thumb the wiped away the black mascara that was running down her cheeks. That stupid, cute, crooked smile lined his lips as he looked down at the girl. Out of impulse she completely threw herself at Caleb, her legs and arms wrapping around her muscular chest and held on for dear life.

"I love you." Her tears turn into a light sob as she was still latched onto the boy. "I love you and I can't lose you, don't leave me. Please."

Caleb let out a deep sigh causing his body to tremble. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. "Hanna, I would never leave you. You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know." He brushed her messy blonde hair away from her eyes and tilted his head to the side. His own eyes stung slightly as he swallowed his fears. "I just want to be the best for you, no matter how screwed up I am."

Hanna's eyes were small and were filled with confusion. "You're not a screw up, Caleb. You're Caleb, you're just misunderstood and I wouldn't want you any other way. You're caring, protective, loving, funny, a smartass but that's just you."

Shortly after, Hanna pressed her lips to his. Their lips always fit so perfectly together. Her fingers got tangled in his already mussed hair and slightly pulled at it as well. The grass was damp and the water was soaking through her tights and probably Caleb's jeans, too.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She begged in between the kisses she left on his lips. "Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Caleb mumbled against Hanna's lips. "I promise. I promise I'm going to make this up to you. I'll do anything. You name it and I'll do it." Hanna pulled away and rested her head against Caleb's. This was all she needed. All worries disappeared when he was near. Ian didn't matter, A didn't matter, Alison's death didn't matter. Only her and Caleb mattered.

"Stay close, don't go."


End file.
